The promise
by Kawaii Michisu
Summary: A promise once said,twice untold.A word and he kills.A promise made by two good buddies but a betrayer next.Syaoran strives to get revenage at any cost.Sakura gets into situation more than she need to.Will she get pulled in?Is Eriol a friend or foe?
1. Prologe

Author's note: Hi!! This is my second fic!!! Anyway, this is a non-magic fic so there will be no magic living stuff. (I do not need to name them right? You all should know who) But, Eriol and the Li clan will be in the fic. Further notice I'll post it on my second chapter. Remember to READ and REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me. It belongs to CLAMP! Sue for all I care, you'll end up with nothing!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The promise  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A producing fanfic by Kawaii Michisu  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"....." - talking  
  
=....= - thinking  
  
@..@ - time/place  
  
|*|*|*| POV |*|*|*| - Point of view  
  
~....~ - flashback  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
@ The priceless products museum exhibition @  
  
"Hello" said a lady with dark blue dress that went down till her heels. It was sleeveless and it took almost the shape for the lady's body. =How lame! Concentrate on the job=  
  
As she walked past another woman, she whispered something passed the woman. A smile could seen on the woman's face after the lady 'walked pass' her. =Once we get what we need, we're out of here=  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The lady glance through most of the priceless jewels, necklaces, earrings and other valuable things. Out of all that she had seen, one caught her attention. It was a gorgeous piece of necklace, with sparkling diamonds and beautiful pearls. The design of the necklace was unimaginable. =Wonder who was the talented designer? I just got to get it!= She took out a small black thing which looked like a ear piece and started mumbling words and letters to it.  
  
"She spotted one which she liked. You all better find what you want. Time is running out!" a lady who wore a light blue, long sleeves and shiny baby blue buttons infront of the shirt and matching sky blue skirt till her ankle whispered walking pass another woman.  
  
There were thousands of people, mostly rich were in the exhibition. The collections of jewelers were displayed beautifully on glass covers and two securities would be standing guard. Tight guarding wasn't surprising at all. Every single piece of jeweler was priceless or cost at least 800 billion dollars. Of course, this is only an exhibition, not for sale. It is held thrice every year in China, Hong Kong.  
  
|*|*|*| Wearing dark blue dress lady's POV |*|*|*|  
  
I was so tempted to take the entire priceless necklace in here. Of course, I would never do that. One is enough for me. Wonder how the others are doing. Hope this time round we wouldn't need to sacrifice our stuff to get away. I know doing this is wrong but I was left with no choice!  
  
My mine was set up that I was going to do it and I'll never be unfaithful to my friends! They were very kind to me. I help the poor and needy too by doing this. I just hope my family would know my intensions. They left me 7 years already.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
I "I am never going to college, ever again!" I screamed. It was too good to be true! I'm finally free!! I walked back home and was over-joy to tell my father how happy I am and that I passed the nerve-breaking examination!  
  
=I'm the luckiest girl in the universe!= The thought ran through my brain countless times. Repeating it makes me feel happier!! I was jumping for joy! I can even jump to Pluto if I have to!  
  
As I walked towards my house, I saw many people crowding around it. Ambulance, paramedics and the police were present too. I wonder what could happen? The nurses walked past me and to my utter horror, I saw the names of the people who were injured on the clipboard the nurse was holding. It was my family. It was then I saw the bodies of my dearest family members. I push my way through the mop and cried bitterly.  
  
"I-I'm a family member of them" I sobbed.  
  
The policemen told me what had happened as I covered my mouth with horror and disbelief. We have been robbed. Why us? We're not rich, my father had to work so hard just to have ant's meat on the table!! Not only did they rob, they even killed my dearest people in my life. The house was on fire too. I was left all alone. I vow to hate them and get revenge.  
  
Everyone left and I was still kneeling down crying my heart out infront of the gates. The house was badly burned. I bet the police will have a hard time finding who is the culprit. Since then, I have no family, house or someone to love. Life was meaningless to me. I tried to attempt suicide but none of them succeeded. Every time when I was reminded of how my family would be sad if they see me like this, I couldn't bring myself to do it. My friends were the ones who encouraged me, helped me and cared for me. They were there when I needed them. I stayed at my best friend's apartment for 1 or 2 years before she had decided that I should move into her house so that she could look after me. I was old enough to take care of myself though but she insisted.  
  
How I wish I'd find my most beloved person, who I can share my happiness, sadness and stress with. Three of those people had disappeared and risen to God. But yet one still remained. I haven't seen that person for a long, very long time. I am lucky enough to have such good friends. I  
  
~Flashback ended~  
  
That is how my beloved left me. I haven't got my revenge yet. But I'm determine to do so. Opps! No time to think about this stuff. I better buck up and concentrate on the job. One of my partners blink at me. They were ready and its time for action.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: Gomen nasai!! I know this chapter is very short but I have to leave it there! You'll just have to wait till the next chapter comes! If you're confused about the 'lady' 'woman' 'lady' and 'woman' thing, there are only 4 people. All of them are girls!! If you're still confuse, E-mail or review!! Remember to R+R!!!  
  
R+R!!! onegai!!! 


	2. The mysterious stranger

Author's note: So sorry! I didn't mean to confuse you all! I, myself get quite confuse too.... ^-^; Don't worry, I'll won't put any more confusing stuff. Wonder how will readers survive when the author herself gets caught too. @_@  
  
Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS, I own my plot, so back off!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Promise  
  
Chapter 2: The mysterious stranger  
  
A producing fanfic by Kawaii Michisu  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meaning of signs  
  
"...." - talking  
  
=...= - thinking  
  
@....@ - time/place  
  
|*|*|*| POV |*|*|*| - point of view  
  
~...~ - flashback  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
@ The priceless products museum exhibition @  
  
"You take the right, I'll take the left, got that?"  
  
"Yup, got it! Sakura, what about you?" a raven hair girl asked.  
  
"Of course! But, make sure we don't hurt ANY one in the process! I don't want to see innocent lives been killed!" Sakura emphasized the word "any". =I just hope we do not need to do this anymore=  
  
There were four girls out to hunt. Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin and Shirayaki. They were popular, in the sense that they were popular as they've been top on the list of the police board. After 3 good long years, the police still weren't able to capture them. Impressive fighting skills they got. Out beat every single police in the town! [^-^ You go girls!! ^-^]  
  
Tomoyo was in-charged of keeping the police or security busy while Shirayaki get the diamonds to prawn for the poor and needy. Sakura and Meilin were to get what they all wanted and get away quickly by the back door, where a swimming pool was. The museum was humongous and was own by a billionaire. Thus, it had a gym, casino, swimming pool and the museum itself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Please, they used all their effort and you're going to ruin it?" A mocking voice said.  
  
"Why get my hands dirty? Or are you just too scared to go?" The other shot back.  
  
"A true gentleman won't lay a hand on ladies"  
  
"Then I'm the false one, so be it!" The other one walked away and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Won't that boy ever learn?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The alarm rang loudly.  
  
Sakura had smash the glass cover of the necklace that she had seen. The security took out his gun and pointed it at Sakura. She quickly kicked the gun off the security's hand and threw three punches at him. Soon, about five more came after her. "Amethyst! I need back up!" She shouted.  
  
In no time, a shadow figure gave the policemen a high jump kick and a triple side tackle. Sakura smiled to herself. =It must be Meilin!= She turned around but to her utter surprise, it wasn't Meilin. It was someone else. The figure took Sakura in his arms and ran out of the museum to the swimming pool. Sakura tried to get out of his grip but to no avail. He was much stronger than he was. "Get me go!" Sakura kicked his stomach.  
  
He let go of Sakura and glared. Sakura held onto the necklace tightly and looked up to see who the hack brought her here. She was excepting an idiot or rather a loser but she never knew her expectation could go wrong.  
  
|*|*|*| Sakura's POV |*|*|*|  
  
I look up and saw the idiot who brought me here. I was extremely shocked. Not only a handsome man, he was well built too! Wait a minute; aren't I supposed to get rid of him? He did get in my way. I stand my ground and wait for him to make the first move.  
  
"You'll pay for hitting me" He glared.  
  
"You have no one to blame but yourself!" I shot back. He was the one who bring me here. Even if he didn't, I would come here anyway.  
  
He moved towards me and grabbed the necklace. I wasn't ready for that! He, he react so quickly!  
  
"Thanks for your kind offer!" He ran into the bush.  
  
"Why that son of a b-" I stopped cursing and ran after him. I couldn't, not in my life cursed anyone. I am a failure, aren't I?  
  
I saw him standing, gazing at the necklace.  
  
"She's not bad choosing one like this," He admitted. Ha! My choice of necklace had always been good!  
  
I tiptoed quietly behind him. I taped his shoulder and as he turned around, I snatched the necklace back! But when I looked at it, the necklace I took from him was a fake! It was a pearl necklace and there were words written on it. It spelled: "S-U-C-K-E-R"  
  
I was so damn angry, mad! As if I wasn't fuming enough, he smiled, dangled the necklace infront of me and said, "Next time, try harder! Or, maybe there won't be a next time!"  
  
Now is my turn to throw daggers at him. I ran towards him and gave him a punch. He quickly dodged it. Damn, I missed!  
  
"You want a fight, you got a fight!" swiftly, he grab me and kiss me on the cheek. Why that moron! I felt like slapping him! Indeed, that was what I did. But he caught my hand and kissed the other side of my cheek.  
  
"Pervert!" I shouted.  
  
"What? You bring yourself to me!" He grinned. Now I am really angry!  
  
I gave him a jump kick but he held my leg and his other hand on my back. [^- ^ Like the pose married couples do! ^-^]  
  
"What the...." I said out loud. I look at him and saw his face turning red. I must admit he did look cute... But I felt hot and my face burning too. I was too angry, I think.  
  
He quickly let go of me and fortunately; I landed save on my feet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Emerald!" a voice called out.  
  
Sakura turned around and saw Meilin running towards her. She had almost forgot about the plan that she and Meilin was to escape together at the swimming pool. But when Sakura turn back to get the necklace from the stranger, he was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: Gomen, gomen! I'll stop here!! And to all readers, I'll indicate why Sakura called Tomoyo "Amethyst" and Meilin called Sakura "Emerald" in the next chapter! The mysterious stranger? I won't tell! If not, why did the title for this chapter "The mysterious stranger"? Anyway, you all should have guessed it but please do not sat it on your review who is the one! Thankies!! Remember, R+R!!!!!!  
  
R+R, onegai!!!!! 


	3. Meeting

Author's note: I almost lost inspiration and mood to write until my best friend; Yun Hua said something good about the fic (Yun Hua, it's not a compliment ok!) All right, here is chapter 3!  
  
Disclaimer: CLAMP owns very thing that concerns CCS so siam (Get lost/ back off)!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The promise  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting  
  
A producing fanfic by Kawaii Michisu  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meaning of signs  
  
"...." - talking  
  
=......= - thinking  
  
@....@ - place/time  
  
|*|*|*| POV |*|*|*| - point of view  
  
~....~ - flashback  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Behind the forest lay an old mansion where Sakura and team hid. The place was deserted and so the police never thought of finding them there. They began taking out the "goods" and spread them on the golden table with the surface of the table made of glass.  
  
"You what!?" Shirayaki raised her voice. Sakura had told them what happened at the swimming pool. The stranger had stolen the necklace, which Sakura had stolen.  
  
"It was an accident! I didn't mean it to happen!" Sakura defended.  
  
"They could get information about us! They would have known about our plan!" Shirayaki scolded. She hit the table with her fist, hard.  
  
"Stop complaining! You didn't help us one bit! Who are you to scold Sakura!?" Quick to stand up for her friends by nature, Meiling shot back at Shirayaki, scolding her instead.  
  
"Enough! We just have to brainstorm a little. Now, who could have known about our plans? We kept it confidential. The person must be highly dangerous and knew how to get information with the tip of his finger," Tomoyo said, putting her palm under her chin.  
  
The team didn't make plans of making another robbery but stayed in the mansion to investigate.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm amazed. The Tomoyo girl is very sharp!"  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa, a top student in every school he has been. He was an "innocent" chap until he had helped Syaoran to do things that was against the law. He gets information easily. He is known to be very mysterious and clever.  
  
"What ever!"  
  
Li Syaoran, one word to describe, killer. He was once the leader of a powerful clan in China known as the Li clan. His cousin betrayed him. Syaoran and his cousin only knew what happened after. He escaped from the clan and killed anyone who knew about him and his background. He never trusted anyone since then.  
  
"Fine but I think they would've figure out who did it."  
  
"I doubt that." Syaoran grinned. "I'll be busy tonight, don't ask." Syaoran took his jacket and jumped down from the tree, which they were on, to spy on the team.  
  
"Looks like God is going to have one person less to care about," Eriol sighed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
@ 3 days later @  
  
"I'll be off to work then!" Sakura bid good-bye as she walked out of the mansion.  
  
It was lucky that the police had never been able to have any of the members photo. Neither the police nor the people knew how the team members look like. As a result, the team could go to work and do things, which they enjoy and not hide themselves every day to night.  
  
"I have to sort out agreements with the buyers too. The clothes are going to be export to France! I have to see to it, bye!" Tomoyo dashed out and hopped into her spotty blue Ferrari.  
  
Meiling smiled. She closed the door behind her and prepare for the next coming robbery.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
@ A café somewhere @  
  
"May I take your orders please?" Sakura smiled brightly. Sakura worked in a café. It was killing two birds with one stone. Not only can she get her salary, the police also stop by sometimes and she could get information from them while working.  
  
Sakura took down the order and gave it to one of her colleagues.  
  
It was noon and then night came. The café was closing, as it was getting dark.  
  
"See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye!" Sakura waved to on of her colleagues.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura got into her car and started the engine. She headed towards a near by pub and called Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo? Sorry to bother you. I won't be coming back for dinner." Sakura informed Tomoyo on her hand phone.  
  
"Alright. Going to the pub?" Tomoyo asked on the other line.  
  
"Yup. See you later!" Sakura turned in a parking slot outside a building and and parked her car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
|*|*|*| Sakura's POV |*|*|*|  
  
I went inside the pub and sat down on a seat and order a glass of orange juice. I had to admit, I'm not a good drinker. I looked around and realized that there were more people than usual. I came here twice every week. I was here because I wanted to see someone, my crush. He worked here after my brother died in the fire. I can't feel anything when I'm with him anymore. I just wanted to see someone that I knew, like a family member. He was my brother's best friend and often came home to have dinner with us.  
  
Well, he is dead. I came to see him, yes. His PICTURE. The pub here takes picture of their customers. My brother and his picture were at the wall of the pub. I just came to have a look.  
  
Out of the blue, a man sat beside me, as I was about to order my second glass of orange juice. He had asked for two glass of brandy. He looked depressed.  
  
Wait, amber eyes, chestnut hair.... Where have I met him?  
  
"Excuse me, have we met? You seem awfully familiar...." I gasped.  
  
He looked at me for a minute. He pulled my hand and dragged me out of the pub. What is wrong with him! All I know is he owes me BIG time!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
@ Outside the pub @  
  
"You! You were the one who stole-" The man covered Sakura's mouth.  
  
"Quiet! Do you want everyone to know!?" He took out a dagger. "Shut up and follow me!"  
  
"Fine!" Sakura answered.  
  
He pushed Sakura and carried her onto his motorbike. He drove off at full speed, heading towards a deserted road.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: There, finished! Please read my other fanfic, The previous, the past too!! Thanks!!  
  
R+R, onegai!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The process of killing

Author's note: To make up for the long period I didn't write, here's chapter 4! 

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS so don't sue!!

*~*~*~*~*~*

The promise

Chapter 4: Process of killing

A producing fanfic by Kawaii Michisu

*~*~*~*~*~*

Meaning of signs

"…………." – talking

=…………= - thinking

@……….@ - place/time

|*|*|*| POV |*|*|*| - point of view

~…………~ - flashback

*~*~*~*~*~*

|*|*|*| Syaoran's POV |*|*|*|

The girl was more of a pain the neck then I've thought. If she "accidentally" gave the necklace to me, so be it. Fighting with a professional like me, she'd bound to lose. I swear I'll kill her if it wasn't because I needed them to be my scapegoat. 

"Where are we going?!" She raised her voice. Can't she sound more polite? 

I didn't bother to reply her. Instead, I kept quiet, ignoring her.

"I said where are we going!" She asked again. 

"Hold on!" I speed up a little. Once we're there, I'm sure she'll shut up. 

@ Graveyard @

I pulled her into the graveyard. It was harder than I thought it would be. Sure she'll remember this place.

"Let me go!" She tried to let go of my grip. 

I pushed her down, in front of her father's grave. She knelt down and started crying. 

"Why did you bring me here! I hate this place!" She said in between sobs. "This is my misery……….My weakness…………" She glared at me. A glaring competition? I should win that one, always work on Hiiragizawa.

"Are you happy now!?" I could barely make up what she was saying.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't you using us as your scapegoat?! You enemies?! So this is how you defeat your victims huh! With pain and misery!" Now she's crying really hard. So she's just acting stupid. Expected.

"If you want to see your family, this is a better place and a better view." I walked away. She has no idea what is pain. Mine is beyond her imagination.

I left her at the graveyard. I drove back to Hiiragizawa's. Another nag sandwich coming right up.

*~*~*~*~*~*

@ An apartment @

"So how did it go?" Eriol asked, reading a newspaper.

"Very bloody." Syaoran dropped his keys at a table beside him.

"No, I mean the girl!" Eriol grinned.

"She cried. You should have been there. She needed a clown to console her." Syaoran walked to the bathroom.

"I might be the brick wall that splits you two!" Eriol laughed.

"Shut up Hiiragizawa! Or you might be my next victim!" Syaoran shouted, inside the bathroom. Eriol laughed harder.

"Argh!" Syaoran turned on the tap. =Sickening! He just had to get me back on every "occasion" like that!=

Syaoran washed off the bloodstain on his neck and hands. He went into the bathtub that was filled with warm water. 

~Flashback~

The dark cold tunnel was where Syaoran killed his victim. It rained the previous day so the tunnel was a little wet.  

_Splash!_

A man started to run. He looked back as he ran forward. =No, no! Please don't……..= 

_Splash!_

Syaoran walked faster, chasing his victim. "You can't get away!" He shouted. There was a cold aura surrounding Syaoran. He wore a terrible fierce look and held a knife in his hands. He was ready to kill. 

=*Pant*……….*pant*…………He's *pant* after me! *Pant*………..Its no use *pant* escaping………..He'll surely *pant* find me…………= the man stopped running. He turned to the opposite direction that he had run. =He's coming=

It was a dead end. The man had nowhere to run. Even if he did, he knew he wouldn't live long. With the secret with him, he'll never get away. 

Syaoran turned his gaze at the man. =Pathetic= He walked towards the man. 

=I hate the look on his face= the man stepped backwards, his fingers touching the cold metal bar of the tunnel behind him.

As quick as lightning, Syaoran stabbed the victim expertly. He slit through the man's throat and gave a deep cut on his lips. The man struggled fiercely and strangled Syaoran as tight as he could, hoping it would save his life. Unfortunately, it did not work. Syaoran then stabbed straight at the victim's heart angrily. Within seconds, the man was dead. He had died terribly.__

~Flashback ended~

"……………Yamazaki" Syaoran closed his eyes. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

|*|*|*| Sakura's POV |*|*|*|

Great. It started pouring. Nothing special. Just that I'm sitting on the muddy ground caused by the rain, drenched and looking horrible. How long did I cry? Around two hours. Ever since the tragedy, I couldn't erase the thought and memory. I slowly raised my head to look at my father. Is he smiling at me? No, it's only my imagination. I started to cry again. 

That jerk!! Why did he have to bring me here!? Who did he think he was! So he knew about my background. They had left me………….I was alone. 

I did vow for revenge but I couldn't let my team members know what I had in mind. I had do this on my own. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's note: I meant to stop after the flashback but I thought this chapter was too short so I added a little. Did the killing part sound more, killing?? 'Cause I thought I had to add more blood scenes and killing as this was the story suppose to be………….Anyway, please review and read my other fic, 'The fairytale nightmare'!!!

R+R, onegai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Concerns or not

Author's note: I truly can't update any of my fics...it's terrible!! Well, I finally wrote the fifth chapter of "The promise".  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The promise  
  
Chapter 5: Concerns or not  
  
A producing fanfic by Kawaii Michisu  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meaning of signs  
  
"....." - talking  
  
=....= - thinking  
  
@....@ - place/time  
  
|*|*|*| POV |*|*|*| - point of view  
  
~....~ - flashback  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
@ Hideout @  
  
"Luckily for us, we've got jobs."  
  
"Yeah. Wonder what will happen to us poor girls!" Meiling took image of the gang, begging along the streets. "That will be awful!!"  
  
Chiharu giggled. It had been a long time since the gang seen Chiharu smiled; after Yamazaki had died. They were supposed to meet up with each other, since Yamazaki said he had useful information about their enemy. But much to their horror, he was found died in a tunnel, a pool of blood surrounding him due to the water that had took the colour of his blood.  
  
"Sakura? Are you here? Earth to Sakura!" Meiling waved her hand in front of Sakura's face.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura look confused.  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "What happened to you, Sakura? She seems lost since you came back from the pub."  
  
Sakura kept quiet. Indeed, after the incident with Syaoran, she had been out of this world, like there was something so important in her mind. Apparently, there was. She wanted her revenge but said nothing to her friends. "No, I was just worried that I'll lose my job!" Sakura tried to smile.  
  
"If that was a joke, I'm not laughing," Shirayaki said bluntly.  
  
"For my entire life, I agree which her. You better spit it out girl!" Meiling put her hands on her hips.  
  
"We're worried about you Sakura," Tomoyo put a hand on Sakura shoulders.  
  
"I've been keeping this from all of you for as long as we have met. I want revenge badly. I thought I could do that all on my own. Without the support of the information we've got and the help all of you could give," Sakura sighed. "But it seems so difficult not to think about my other priorities."  
  
"Why don't you want our help?"  
  
"I want to do this on my own, because they're my family. The only kin I had before meeting all of you." A tear rolled down Sakura's cheeks.  
  
"You could do that all on your own. All you need is information. We can help out on that part." Shirayaki stated.  
  
"Then I guess is time for me to get busy!" Naoko smiled.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
@ 12 midnight @  
  
"It does concern me." Eriol shifted his glasses. "If you get caught, I'll soon be found too." He wiped a dirty spot of his wine glass.  
  
"I never get caught." Were Syaoran last words before he left the building.  
  
"That boy never learns." Eriol sighed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
|*|*|*| Eriol's POV |*|*|*|  
  
It's such a beautiful night. If only the stars could form words and tell me information about 'him'. I never knew what 'he' likes or dislikes. Even though we've been working together for so long. Sure I could get anything about the enemy, but nothing about 'him'. 'He' personally killed anyone who knew about him, or his past. There was no way I could get anything from the Internet. I sighed once more.  
  
"If only I could threaten him or someway to....." I whispered to myself.  
  
The knocking from the door interrupted my thoughts. Who could that be? Fuck, who else?  
  
"I need to talk to you" it's more like a command than a speech. Geez, can't that guy loosen up a little?  
  
What to do? Just get out of the damn room and follow him, duh. And to think I was about to sleep....  
  
"What is it?" I pretend to yawn.  
  
"You and I don't have a job, right?" He sat on the couch. DUH!! He just has to stat the OBVISE.  
  
"Yeah....." I sat the opposite chair.  
  
"I'm going for the underground boxing."  
  
"Okay," I paused. "WHAT!?!?!?" I nearly drop my limited wine glass from Europe. He'll never be able to afford THAT.  
  
He nodded. "Besides, I never lose in a fight."  
  
"Stop boosting!" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Unless you could prove me wrong," He grinned.  
  
"Don't come crying to me when you do so!" I glared. That guy just had to get on my nerves. Hasn't he caused enough trouble already? Poor me....  
  
"Then I need you to check up the 'Boss' of the event."  
  
"Yes 'Your majesty'!" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Hiiragizawa," He said in a warning tone. Can't he take a little joke?  
  
"Hail the O mighty Li!!" I continued.  
  
I glance at the side of my shoulders, waiting for something to be thrown at me. Wait a minute, did he just smile!? Oh my gosh! Li Syaoran, actually smile!? I better start placing my bets on him....  
  
"Be careful, I don't want the police to know anything about this." He wasn't worried about me, but himself. HE doesn't want to police to catch him. Wait a sec, the POLICE!?!?  
  
"Hey!" I called out, before he could leave the place. "This totally DOES concern me!!"  
  
"It's to be sure you do a good job," He smirked. "And it's whether you let the information slipped through to the police."  
  
Why do I hate this ill brat? Oh yes, because he ALWAYS pull me down to any of this 'dangerous' stuff, from the very beginning.  
  
"I do not want to get caught, I haven't found my true love yet!" Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
"I never get caught," He left me to search info by myself, again.  
  
Well, better start searching or he'll get grumpy by the time he comes back. I don't want to be there when he is in such mood. The time where he's finding a good punch bag....  
  
"He never act like a grown up, though he's ALWAYS serious." I sighed. Why am I speaking like his mother or something? I think I've been with him for too long....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
@ Basement @  
  
It was an extremely noisy place to be, just what Syaoran wanted. The place was crowded, people screaming and placing bets. From the entrance, there were two well-build men, guarding the place. People were crowding from the inside, as well as the outside. They have a registration counter at the corner. Above the stadium, there was an office that Syaoran noticed. It was dark inside so he couldn't see a thing. As he made his way to the registration counter, Syaoran picked up details about the people and the place he was in. It was his first time.  
  
"Where you from?" A middle-aged man asked bluntly as he blew out smoke from his mouth.  
  
"Homeless" The man raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You think I'm a fool!?" He started to raise his voice, standing up from his chair.  
  
"Believe it or not, I'm homeless." Syaoran replied calmly.  
  
The man raised up his fist, only to be stopped by a bodyguard beside him. "Let him go, we have reliable sources."  
  
"Watch out kid." The man put on a furious look. He tore out a piece of paper, crunched it and threw it to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran eyed him for a moment. "Sure"  
  
Syaoran walked away, holding the piece of paper tightly. =Sure, you asshole. After this, I'm SURE you wished you weren't born=  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: Short chapter, I know. I was planning to fit in the time Syaoran fought with the players, Sakura's plan, but it was all too long for me. And damn, I can't upload my fic. People, if any, ANY of you watch Lord of the Rings, please cast your vote in your review in my LOTR fic..please....You don't need to say anything, just write: Legolas or Aragon is just fine!!  
  
R+R, please!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
